One Relaxing Bath
by ObsessivePersonality
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite crow cuts in on Bonnie's bath time? Read and find out R&R Bonnie/Damon One-Shot Lemony Goodness Rated M for a reason


**AN: hey everyone this is just a Bonnie/Damon one-shot rated M for Adult Themes don't like don't read. I'd like to thank OCDgirl3****26 for reviewing editing luv u.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything else of L.J. Smith's**

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Bonnie was sitting in the bath with the window wide open when a large midnight tinted bird soared in. She laughed inwardly at thought that if he had shown up earlier in the week she would have freaked out. She had spent the week thinking about him and what he was. The crow was gone when she looked up; in its place was a man dressed all in black with a predatory look on his face.

She wondered if he had been watching her, waiting for a good time to make his presence known or if he just had impeccable timing. She wouldn't put it past him to wait around outside until she got into the tub. Bonnie looked into the onyx eyes of Damon Salvatore, vampire, loner, and her ultimate desire. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to undress and get in with me" she asked while scooting up to give him room to join her.

He was behind her before she had time to blink. She still had trouble with how anything could move that fast until the thoughts were obliterated by the sharp feeling of his skin on hers that made her start hyperventilating almost immediately. She didn't think she would ever get used to this, ever. She felt his lips graze her ear as he whispered in her ear. "You really shouldn't be so demanding it makes me want to fuck you senseless even more."

She shivered, moaned, and closed her eyes instinctively. She couldn't stand much more of him teasing her like that. She could feel his erection sticking hard into her back and she wiggled around enough to make him groan slightly. Just at that sound she could feel herself getting wet for him, the sounds he make are just so addicting. Her triumphant grin though only lasted a few seconds before she felt his fangs sink down into her shoulder. She felt herself tense before relaxing and becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure. Moaning out she tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. 'If continues this much longer I'm gonna cum' She thought as she was whimpering and arching back against him. Right when she thought she was going to go into oblivion he stopped. She wanted to scream at him to continue but she knew that it wouldn't do any good and that he couldn't take anymore or she would be way too weak. And that would be no fun I mean then only just started. When he didn't do anything for a few minutes she turned around. He immediately crashed his lips against her while picking her by the hips and flipping her around.

'Thank God I have a big tub' Bonnie thought as she straddled his waist leaning into the kiss. His lips broke off from hers running a line of open-mouthed kisses along her chin and neck coming to the wound from his earlier bite and licking at the slight amount of blood left effectively sealing the wound. One of his hands left her hips where they had been previously resting to come off and cup her breast. He tweaked her nipple as she moaned at the feeling that shot down to her core like wild fire. She felt his lips by her ear as he whispered "I think it might be smart to take this to the bed or were going to flood the bathroom." She groaned and nodded in agreement, closing her eyes.

She was out of the tub and on the other side of the bathroom when she re-opened her eyes. She looked behind her to see Damon pulling two towels off the shelf rapping one around him and then walking over to wrap the other around her. He towel dried her off before doing the same to him and picked her up and carrying her to the bed. He threw in the middle and she landed with a 'humph'. Bonnie could feel his power pushing against her own aura making her more and more aroused. He stalked around the bed like trying to decide what to do. She was about to sit up and do something herself when he was all of a sudden on top of her. She reached up to run her hands over his well defined abs, but an instant later her hands were pinned above her. "Mmm did I tell you could touch yet? Now keep your hands right there like a good girl and try not to move." She whimpered knowing she couldn't disobey him at all, and just fought the urge to move the best she could.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Damon had been waiting all day for her to walk into her bathroom for a bath and now he had her pinned beneath him obeying his every command. He could almost feel his pride swelling up that she was so willing to be with him even though she knew what he was, and he didn't even have to Influence her. He trusted her to keep her hands where they were and he had other uses for his. Sitting back straddling her waist he glided his hands up her side and cupping her breasts as she sighed out. Damon slowly let his hands go lower as his mouth took over his hands abandoned position. He attached his mouth to her breast as she cried out arching her back to feel more. His hand slid down her body teasing her stomach slightly before moving down and brushing her curls out of the way. He felt her ground into his hand as his thumb circled her clit and two fingers slid in her simultaneously. As she arcs her back, he stops immediately "Didn't I tell you to stay still? I guess you need to be punished." Bonnie looks down on him giving him a slightly confused look right before she felt his fangs sinking into her upper thigh…

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

'Oh my God, he is really trying to kill me' Bonnie though as she struggled to keep her body as still as humanly possible. She could feel the pressure building up slowly, but surely. It wasn't quite enough to make her cum though and she really wanted grind her hips into him but also knew that it would probably only make him take longer to let her cum. She was starting to feel lightheaded (whether that was from blood loss or being on edge so long she wasn't sure) when she started to pull away and lap at the wound before he climbed back up her kissing her. Before she knew it his tongue was forcing its way into her mouth as she felt the tip of his erection touching her sex. At this point she was so wet that it slid in easily and when he was fully sheathed inside of her they both groaned from the feeling. He started pumping in her, before recapturing her lips. Within a few minutes she came her mussels clenching an unclenching around as she camp down from her orgasmic high Damon groaned deep in his throat and shuddered with his own release.

Damon moved off as they both caught their breath. Bonnie moved over and curled against him as he lapped slowly at the slowly fading scar on her neck. She sighed content and anticipating the next time Damon came to visit.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**AN: Ok everyone R&R **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT MY NEXT BONNIE?DAMON ONESHOT WILL BE!!!!**


End file.
